life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Lyla Park
Lyla Park (born October 1, 1999) is the best friend of Sean Diaz and a student at Peacock High School in Life is Strange 2. Sean has the option to stay in touch with her throughout the game. : For the image gallery, click here. Personality Lyla is witty and likes to make all sorts of dirty jokes. She cares a lot about her best friend Sean, and gets really worried when thinking about them going to different colleges and him forgetting about her. The two text each other almost every day (up until the events of "Roads" happen). Through her correspondences with Sean, it can be deduced that she has a lot of mood swings. She also suffers from clinical depression and , which only gets worse after Sean and Daniel leave Seattle. Her mental health worsens to the point that she needs to be admitted to a clinic in Bellevue if Sean chooses not to call her in Episode 1. It's implied by a comment made by Brett about her being "back from the looney bin" that she had been hospitalized in the past already. Appearance As a teenager, Lyla wears yellow hi-top sneakers; distressed black skinny jeans; and a dark grey sweater with yellow, white, and red symbolism. Her nails are painted teal, and she wears a black ring on her right pointer finger. While walking home from school with Sean, she wears a grey backpack with white patterns on its straps and a red zipper accessory. As an adult in a variation of the "Redemption" ending, Lyla has visible wrinkle lines etched across her face and dark circles around her eyes. She wears a dark pink dress shirt with rolled sleeves, a black belt, grey pants, and black heeled shoes. Background Lyla is into skateboarding just like her best friend Sean. When he asks her via text message if she's "ready to grind," she replies that she's got her new wheels and will see him at the park. She seems to enjoy skateboarding as she tells Sean she will be there an hour before his proposed meeting time. Her interest in skateboarding is also supported by page 5 in Sean's journal where he has sketched her hanging out with two guys, one of which holds a skateboard. She is a fan of a punk-rock band called "Misty Mice"This is a fictional band, but it might be a reference to an existing one which is unclear as of now.. When Sean tells her he is working on a school night (Monday) just so he can buy a Misty Mice ticket for her birthday, she reacts with complete excitement. The gig takes place on her birthday (October 1st) at The Late Bar which is situated at 203 1st & Pike Street, Seattle. (Wiki editor note: Will check with asset artist if "Ghoul Days" on the ticket asset is a support band or an extension of the band's name.) Like Sean, Lyla also has a job. She seems to work in a coffee shop or other drink-serving outlet as she complains to Sean in a text conversation that a customer wants another mocha. In a text message, Lyla mentions to Sean that someone named Anna wanted to go with them to an upcoming football game. It is unknown how they know Anna or how close they are to her. Lyla may be somewhat of a bad influence on Sean as he blames her for being late to school. Like Sean, she appears to enjoy recreational drug use, but she may partake in this more than Sean as he calls her a "stoner" in a text. Lyla is the one who takes charge of sorting the supply of weed for Eric's cabin party. Sean also comments that she eats too much, which could be linked to "the munchies" - a common side-effect of smoking pot. Lyla suffers from insomnia and receives sleeping pills from her therapist, as discovered by reading her conversation with Sean on page 10 of his journal. Daniel Diaz seems to have a crush on Lyla, and Lyla playfully calls Daniel her boyfriend and her favorite Diaz. She scolds Sean when he's being mean to Daniel. Episode One - "Roads" Lyla comes off the school bus shortly after Sean and approaches him from behind. She asks Sean if he has heard back from Jenn Murphy, then takes his phone and reads his last message to Jenn aloud. Then she sends Jenn another text from Sean's phone as part of her "matchmaker magic". They start walking down the street and chat about the upcoming party, which Sean is somewhat reluctant to attend. After he gets a message from Esteban Diaz, Lyla says that it's good Sean's father is looking out for him. Lyla then receives a message from Jenn, saying that she can't wait to see her and Sean at the party. Sean asks Lyla for advice on what to wear, but she just replies with "a condom". They then pass Brett, who calls them "lovebirds", and Lyla throws an insult back at him. The two friends finally reach the Diaz household and sit down in the yard. Sean tells Lyla to be careful after she takes out a pack of cigarettes since his father busted him in the past. Lyla replies that Sean's father wouldn't bust her since he loves her, and offers a cigarette to Sean, which he can accept or refuse. Take one= Take one Sean remarks that it's okay to smoke on a Friday and takes a few puffs, then blames Lyla for making him smoke. They agree to make sure Sean doesn't smoke any weed tonight. |-|Refuse= Refuse Sean says that track stars aren't supposed to smoke and that he'll get another chance at the party. Lyla says she will remember this. Lyla then proceeds to write a "party list" on Sean's left hand, which includes a crude drawing of a sperm with a happy face. Sean can comment on this drawing: Good drawing.= Good drawing. Sean sarcastically says that Daniel's art teacher would be impressed, and she will respond by playfully calling him a pretentious artist. |-|That's a penis?= That's a penis? Sean says that Lyla must never have seen a penis if she thinks that it looks like that. She will respond that he shouldn't go there because she is ten times more likely to 'score' that night than he is. Shortly after she is done, a plane flies above them and Lyla ponders what will happen to them after graduation. She asks Sean whether they will stay best friends. Always be friends.= Always be friends. Sean remarks that they will find a way to always be friends, and Lyla will agree and say the two of them are Freakin' Fighters. |-|No es posible sister.= No es posible sister. Sean jokingly says that with the current state of the country, a dirty Mexican hanging out with an Asian chick like her will get them jailed or deported. The first and third dialogue choices in this conversation can be referenced at the end of Episode One if Sean chooses to examine the ashtray and call Lyla in the Three Seals Motel. Lyla says that it's getting late and hugs Sean before leaving to get ready for the party. They arrange to talk on Skype once Sean is packed. Shortly after Sean enters the house, Daniel Diaz asks him about Lyla and mentions that she suggested going to the movies together. While gathering items, Sean can make an inner comment about hurrying up, otherwise, Lyla will "send him a hundred messages". Sean and Lyla talk via Skype on his laptop after he gets ready for the party. If Sean decides to leave the music playing before starting the call, Lyla will say the tune is nice. The two friends talk about Jenn Murphy and how Sean is going to behave with her. Suddenly, Daniel runs into the room and shows Sean the fake blood he made using corn syrup and coloring. Daniel and Lyla wave hello to each other before Sean drags him out of the room, much to Lyla's disappointment. Sean can apologize or say that Daniel isn't always cute. A few seconds later, Lyla tells Sean that Jenn just posted a picture of herself on her wall. If Sean decides to check it, he will be surprised; he can optionally comment on it with a "<3" or a "LOL". They talk for a bit more until Sean notices something outside and runs away, leaving Lyla confused. Although she initially believes Sean has ghosted her and prepares for the party on her own, Lyla texts Sean in worry after seeing cop cars gathered down his street. Fifteen minutes later, Lyla discovers from the news channel that Sean's father, Esteban Diaz, was involved in a shooting. After sending distressed messages to Sean late into the night, Lyla is contacted by Sean twice before he cuts off contact, once at midnight and once the following morning, informing her that his father is dead and that he and Daniel are on the run. Over the next few nights, Lyla's insomnia combined with her stress over Sean's disappearance prevents her from sleeping at all, during which she texts Sean offering support and begging for him to contact her. After Sean's phone finishes charging at the Three Seals Motel, Lyla sees Sean's online status at 1 AM and implores him to call her back. The dialog and choices Sean made with Lyla at the beginning of the game are referenced if he looks at an ashtray or if he decides to call her one last time. Examines balcony ashtray= Examines balcony ashtray - (Didn't smoke)= (Didn't Smoke) Sean: Track stars aren't supposed to smoke... Yeah. Couldn't care less now (referencing his excuse to Lyla). }} |-|Calls Lyla= Calls Lyla - (No es posible)= (No es posible) If Sean said, "No es posible," at the start of the game, Lyla will say, "I thought the dirty Mexican and the Asian chick's story would last forever...", to which Sean responds, "I'm sorry, Lyla. Shit changes. I gotta go." }} Both on the verge of tears, Lyla and Sean talk about Sean's whereabouts, his willingness to return, and the status of their friendship before Sean ends the call. After watching an old Christmas home video, Sean throws the phone into the ocean, writing Lyla's number down in his sketchbook. |-|Doesn't call Lyla.= Doesn't call Lyla. Sean chooses to not call Lyla with the intention of keeping her out of trouble. After watching an old Christmas home video, Sean throws the phone into the ocean, writing Lyla's number down in his sketchbook. Episode Two - "Rules" Sean called Lyla in Episode One= Sean called Lyla in Episode One While on Stephen Reynolds' laptop, Sean can look up his and Lyla's social media pages, where he finds that she has been commenting defensively against mean commentators and has been posting regularly on her profile about news concerning the brothers. Sean can call Lyla using the Reynolds' house phone while they are away at church. Lyla will be distressed and angry with Sean for hanging up on her at the motel and not calling for over a month. She tells him that the police had interrogated her for hours after her last call, but after Sean apologizes and almost hangs up, she pleads him to stay and talk to her. Sean can talk to Lyla about either their high school friends or Jenn. If Sean asks about their friends, Lyla will tell him that everyone misses Sean and knows he is innocent. If he asks about Jenn, Lyla will inform him that they aren't friends anymore and that Jenn is dating Derek Anderson, a mutual friend, but that it won't last because Jenn is "too cool" for him. Lyla then tells Sean that she hasn't been able to sleep and had to start going on medication, presumably due to her distress combined with her insomnia. Sean can promise to either see or call Lyla again, then tells her that he loves her before hanging up. |-|Sean didn't call Lyla in Episode One= Sean didn't call Lyla in Episode One While on Stephen Reynolds' laptop, Sean can look up Lyla's social media pages, where he finds a number of comments from her friends indicating she has been unwell and out of school. Sean can attempt to call Lyla on the Reynolds' house phone, to which her mother, Yu-jin Park, picks up. Sean can either lie that he's Adam or tell her the truth. If he lies, Yu-jin informs him that she's been admitted a clinic in Bellevue for at least the past week and is not expected home for another month. If he tells the truth, Yu-jin reacts with surprise and anger, and depending on his choices, she tells him that she's either been having a severe depressive episode or has been suffering from severe anxiety and worsening insomnia. Yu-jin blames Sean for her daughter's condition and tells him to not call again while threatening to call the police. At the end of the episode, if Sean chose to call Lyla's number, the police will discover their location by tracing the call. If Sean did not call or log onto his Facebook account, Lyla's fate remains unknown to him. Episode Three - "Wastelands" While in his room, Sean can choose to check his group chat on his laptop, where Lyla, Adam Barnes, and Ellery Winchell are making plans to go swimming at a reservoir. While in Daniel's room, Sean can look at a homemade gift from Lyla hanging from the bed and examine a drawing Daniel had made to thank her for giving him a box of candy. Later on, during an optional conversation with Cassidy after drawing either her or Finn at the camp, Sean can mention Lyla as the person he misses the most besides Esteban. If Sean's relationship with Cassidy is high, Daniel can tell Sean that she's "weird" in comparison to Lyla during their argument at the lake. During the campfire scene that night, if Sean decides to let him speak instead of sharing his own story, Daniel confesses that he feels that he's let everyone down, including Noah and Lyla back in Seattle. If Sean chooses to kiss Finn the next night, he later wonders to himself what Lyla would think if he told her and that she would "go completely nuts" if she knew about their kiss. Epsiode Four - "Faith" Lyla's voice can be briefly heard during Sean's dream sequence after falling asleep in his car. While he is dreaming about him taking his dad out on a trip in his new car, Lyla calls Esteban. In this dream reality, she is babysitting Daniel well Sean and Esteban are away, she talks about making popcorn and having a movie night tonight with him, she ends the call remarking something about Jenn depending on what Sean had told Esteban about his apparent relationship in this reality where the shooting never took place. Epsiode Five - "Wolves" While at Away, Sean can go to his tabs on Karen Reynolds' laptop and visit Lyla's Facebook page. If Sean called Lyla at the Three Seals Motel and the Reynolds' house, one of Lyla's posts and her profile picture will depict a picture of her and Sean from their text messages, liked by Jenn, Adam, and Ellery. If Sean called Lyla at the motel but not the Reynolds', the post will be of her and Daniel celebrating his birthday instead. If Sean never called Lyla, she will have posts about returning from a mental health break and reuniting with her other friends. In the end, if Sean decided to turn himself in, Daniel agreed, and if Sean called her in Episode 1 or 2, Lyla will be present at his release with Karen and Daniel, fifteen years later. As he's released, Lyla stands in shock for a few moments before running up to him and giving him a strong hug. Relationships Friends * Sean Diaz (best friend) - Lyla enjoys spending time with Sean, and doesn't want their friendship to end. She will be happy if Sean tells her that they will stay best friends forever. If Sean jokes about their friendship being a no-go due to ethnic differences, Lyla says she loves him anyway. She later helps him get ready for the party by writing up a list of items and reassuring him that everything will go well. * Daniel Diaz (friend) - Lyla often jokes about how Daniel is her boyfriend, presumably because Daniel seems to have an actual crush on Lyla. She's inclined to invite Daniel to hang out with her and Sean when the situation allows, such as movie nights. She sticks up for Daniel if Sean is being too mean to him. Lyla will call Daniel her baby boy if Sean talks to her in Episode 2. * Esteban Diaz - Lyla is amiable with Esteban to some extent, enough to confidently assure Sean that he loves her and "wouldn't bust her" if he caught them smoking on the porch. * Adam Barnes - If Lyla is admitted into the psych ward in Episode 2, Adam is mentioned to have visited her. * Jenn Murphy - Prior to the events of Episode 2, Jenn and Lyla are friends to some degree, with Lyla trying to hook her and Sean up. If Sean calls Lyla in Episode 2, Lyla tells him that she doesn't hang out with her anymore. Enemies * Brett Foster - Brett appears to have a negative history with Lyla and Sean, shown by the lack of surprise in the way she responds towards him taunting them from his front porch. While talking about him with Sean, she refers to him as an "asshole". Memorable Quotes Theories On a kitchen table in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit, a newspaper can be found detailing riots and protests in Seattle following the deaths of Esteban and K. Matthews. Due to being the closest known person to the Diaz family prior to the incident, it is speculated that Lyla played a part in starting or contributing to the riots. While she is genuinely concerned about Sean and Daniel's safety, it is possible that Lyla is working as an informant for police to try to bring them into custody, evidenced by her dialogue with Sean at the end of the first episode (should he choose to call her before throwing away his phone). She claims to know he is innocent and attempts to guilt him into returning, which are manipulation tactics often used with fugitives in real life when they are contacted by loved ones working with police. *This theory is likely false. If Lyla is called a second time in Episode Two, she says that she lied to the police for hours to keep Sean from being caught. *Possible evidence against this theory is that Lyla openly tells Sean that the police are questioning her both via text and during the call, which is often discouraged in real life as it risks making the suspect paranoid. *Another interpretation of this scene is that Lyla and Sean are good enough friends that she trusts him on his word despite the evidence against him. Lyla's mental health worsens to the point that she needs to be admitted to a clinic in Bellevue if Sean chooses not to call her in Episode One. If he continues to avoid calling her, some speculated that she would eventually harm herself or commit suicide. This was later disproven with the release of the final episode, where it is revealed that Lyla eventually recovers and reconnects with her friends. * Lyla's mother blames Sean for Lyla's mental health problems and calls the police on him if he talks to her, and was speculated become an antagonist later in the story. This was later disproven with the release of Episode 5, where Lyla's mother is not mentioned. Trivia * Lyla's zodiac sign is Libra. * A derivation of the name "Lyla" in Arabic is "Leila", meaning "night". In Hebrew, "Leila" or "Laila" can mean "daughter of the night." The choice of name could refer towards Lyla's insomnia which significantly worsens after her best friend's disappearance. * Upon examining a poster advertising a Halloween arts and crafts festival, Sean comments that "Lyla would love that...", indicating that she likes arts and crafts. * According to the credits, Lyla's mother is named Yu-jin ParkYu-jin is a Korean name commonly romanized as "Eugene". Following the established practice of naming side characters after real life locations, Yu-jin may be named after Eugene, Oregon, a real-life city near the location of Beaver Creek where she first appears in-game., but she is referred to as "Lyla's Mum" in the game. * Lyla's remarks about Derek Anderson dating Jenn are foreshadowed at the beginning of the game when Sean asks why he's all over Jenn's social media wall. * Lyla suffering from mental illness is foreshadowed by Brett Foster commenting on how she's "back from the looney bin," implying a previous hospitalization. She also makes a comment about how she "gets so emo sometimes" when sitting outside Sean's house. * According to Writer Jean-Luc Cano in an interview with VentureBeat, Lyla's story was initially "finished" after the optional phone call at the Three Seals Motel. However, after seeing the positive feedback from fans about her character, the developers decided to add her appearance on Facebook and her phone call at the Reynolds' house in Episode 2.VentureBeat - "Why Life is Strange 2 writers ratcheted up the drama in Episode 3" (May 24, 2019) Gallery Photos LylaPark_SeanDiaz_skatepark.png|A photo of Sean, Lyla, and a friend from Sean's room. ("Roads") LIS2 MMS Dad SeanAndLyla.png|A photo of Lyla and Sean from a text conversation with Esteban. ("Roads") LIS2 MMS Lyla BDAY.png|A photo of Lyla on her birthday from a text conversation between her and Sean. ("Roads") Lyla_Skype_Call_Background.png|Lyla's Skype avatar. ("Roads") LiS2_Away_-_Karen's_Laptop_-_Lyla's_Facebook_01_Cropped.png|A photo of Lyla and Daniel. ("Wolves") Notes References ru:Лайла Парк pt-br: Lyla Category:Season 2 Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 1: Roads Characters Category:Seattle Residents Category:Major Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 2: Rules Characters Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Characters Category:Episode 4: Faith Characters Category:Episode 5: Wolves Characters